1986 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
- (Other Seasons - 1984, 1985, 1986, ''1987, 1988) The '''1986 Minecraft Hurricane Season' was an above-average season for the basin, with 16 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. It featured the earliest forming tropical cyclone on record (since reliable records began in 1980), Agnes, forming on April 24. Shortly after, on June 10, Hurricane Clara became the earliest forming Category 4 hurricane, making landfall at peak intensity on June 12. The only other known June Category 4 hurricanes are Hurricane Brandon and Candace from 2018. Later in the season, Hurricane Elsie was the first tropical cyclone to make a direct landfall in Stampy's Funland, causing the park to be closed for two months following the storm. Then, in August through October, a string of Category 4 hurricanes and one Category 5 hurricane formed; Kit formed on August 28, then Lee followed, both peaking at Category 4 intensity, and then came Mamie, the most intense storm of the season, peaking as a 165 MPH Category 5 hurricane. Timeline ImageSize = width: 680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:24/04/1981 till: 29/04/1981 color:TS text:Agnes (SS) From:14/05/1981 till: 18/05/1981 color:TS text:Bill (TS) From:07/06/1981 till: 15/06/1981 color:C4 text:Clara (C4) From:15/06/1981 till: 20/06/1981 color:C3 text:Doyle (C3) From:05/07/1981 till: 09/07/1981 color:C1 text:Elsie (C1) From:08/07/1981 till: 10/07/1981 color:TD text:Six (TD) From:16/07/1981 till: 26/07/1981 color:C4 text:Fabian (C4) barset:break From:31/07/1981 till: 06/08/1981 color:C2 text:Gay (C2) from:13/08/1981 till: 16/08/1981 color:TS text:Hazen (TS) from:19/08/1981 till: 24/08/1981 color:TS text:Iva (TS) from:23/08/1981 till: 01/09/1981 color:C1 text:Jeremy (C1) from:28/08/1981 till: 10/09/1981 color:C4 text:Kit (C4) from:07/09/1981 till: 19/09/1981 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) from:15/09/1981 till: 28/09/1981 color:C5 text:Mamie (C5) barset:break from:25/09/1981 till: 28/09/1981 color:TS text:Nelson (TS) from:13/10/1981 till: 19/10/1981 color:C1 text:Oprah (C1) From:01/11/1981 till: 04/11/1981 color:TS text:Pat (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1981 till: 30/04/1981 text:April from:01/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Subtropical Storm Agnes Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Clara Hurricane Doyle Hurricane Elsie Tropical Depression Six-M Hurricane Fabian Hurricane Gay Tropical Storm Hazen Tropical Storm Iva Hurricane Jeremy Hurricane Kit Hurricane Lee Hurricane Mamie Tropical Storm Nelson Hurricane Oprah Tropical Storm Pat Storm names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the Minecraft Basin during 1986. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the Minecraft Waether and Hurricane Association in the spring of 1987. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 1990 season. This is the same list used in the 1982 season. Retirement On April 23, 1997, at the 7th Annual Hurricane Recap, the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Association (MWHA) retired the name Clara from its rotating name list, due to the damage and deaths it caused. They replaced the name with Candy for the 1990 season. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC